Reasons Why I Love You
by Wyntermajik
Summary: He said nothing but I knew he had heard me because that was when he closed the gap between us and I was once again engulfed mind, body, and soul by a simple kiss.[EdwardxBella][Parts 1 to 6 posted]
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! It's WynterMajik again and this time I bring you the very reason that I have yet to update Feel. Don't worry, I'll be getting to that ASAP but this idea just could not wait! But, this is a huge project (You'll see that it has a total of 110 parts to be posted as 6-parts per chapter) so I enlisted help from the wonder Cupcakes-20! I swear, the only thing I love more than her is her writing!

In fact, she begins this fic! You will notice that there are no page breaks between her writing and mine but the italicized words in the center do show a break in the writer as well as the POV. She writes from Bella's while I write from Edward's. Lovely how that worked out! But, we do hope you enjoy this and look forward to reading any comments, complaints, concerns, or suggestions you may have. Like all writers, we love feedback.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all of it's characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. We don't claim to own them nor do we make any money off of this fanfiction. Thank you.

**Reasons Why I Love You**

_Written By: Cupcakes-20 & WynterMajik_

----------

I couldn't even begin to fathom that we had been together so long, you would think that two people in love could tell each other anything;no matter how embarrassing, uncomfortable or confidential, but not for him.

Oh, no.

All I knew was that we were going somewhere and by the look on his face, smug, cocky, but also serenely serious and focused, I could tell it wasn't something I would normally go for. But then he turned to me and gave me that grin that made my heart beat out of my chest, blood surge through my veins, and caused my brains to scramble. Somehow I knew everything would be okay with that one reassuring glance and I couldn't help but smile back, it was amazing what one minuscule gesture could do to me. Even though we were driving at over 100 miles an hour on a blurred road that I didn't recognize, things flying past us at an alarming rate, with that one smile all of my fear vanished.

_Jeg Elsker Dig._

Her palms were sweating from something I could not determine, I noticed as we walked further and further into the woods that surrounded the secret area we'd claimed as our own. Her whole body seemed restive and lacking in the exuberance it usually held when we came. I was worried but convinced myself not to ask as I continued to push the brush out of the way to ease her passage through the troubling woodland.

My patience proved wise when it took just one stumble for her to crack and with a slight lack of footing came a tired, "Why does it have to be so hard?"

I turned slightly to look down at her, feeling my hair tousle a little with the action before I gave her a quiet, "Because you're human, Bella."

A slightly disheartened sigh passed her lips before she nodded, accepted my hand and then continued on through the brush with me by her side, keeping her steady and safe. We continued on like that, my steps always so much larger than hers, my movements easier and quicker than her own and my strength easily helping me along while her fragile body held her back.

Her brown eyes were glazed over with pure determination and the warmth from her palm resting in my own was what kept me from asking if she wanted to just go back. In Forks where the life of a human was so much easier- she was safer -more comfortable. Here -in the wilderness- she was very much a prey of nature.

Yet she held strong and conquested the rugged path through the forest and into the clearing with me by her side and as we entered the flower-graced field copious with bright, extravagant sunlight, I watched her. The sunlight radiating off of her pale human skin, the bright light reflecting off of eyes akin to warm, melted chocolate and the slow, sweet smile that formed on her lips reminded me why I kept her just the way she was.

Though she may be prey to nature as she was, she had me by her side to keep her safe and stunningly -perfectly- human.

_Volim te._

As we sat together under a elderly willow tree which was perched on the top of a steep hill, wrapped up in each other's arms, I could almost feel his heart beating; though I knew it was impossible. I sat with my head resting on his stone chest, both of us looking up at the full moon and being reminded each and every second of how different we were. How we came from such diverse worlds, one of darkness, hate and evil, and the other of light, love and innocence, but somehow that made no difference.

I think that's why he brought me to this place to be reminded of how dangerous he was, and how I was in such a vulnerable state, but I found myself feeling more safe than I had ever before. The dark night sky seemed to represent him, vast and powerful, taking over the world, changing everything below it with every moment, the Earth transforming from light to dark, consumed by the power of the night. Then there was the bright white orb splitting the blanket of darkness in half. Though it was much less powerful it lit the path for the creatures that came out at this hour. It was an important piece of the cycle of day and night, and then I realized that the full moon was a representation of myself.

I turned to him and carefully ran my hand up his chest, neck, and then to the side of his chilled, pale, face. His eyes were a tawny yellow, bright, but they still seemed to be burdened. He was looking at me in a way I'd never seen before, almost of desperation.

" I don't care how hard you try, I'm not ever going to push you away." I murmured barely audible with my face close to his.

He said nothing but I knew he had heard me because that was when he closed the gap between us and I was once again engulfed mind, body, and soul by a simple kiss.

_Obicham te._

Her tiny hands staggered across the wall in search of a light switch. In the pitch black room, it seemed impossible for her to find anything. She'd tripped twice since first walking through the threshold of the house and had been stumbling every since.

Once, awhile ago, she'd said that she found it quite easy to get drunk off of my presence. I didn't realize until now that she seemed to have meant that literally.

"Let me get that," I said quietly, setting my hand atop of hers just enough to let her know that I could handle it.

Bright, false white light flooded the quaint kitchen of the Swan home and I smiled crookedly at the look of slight embarrassment on her features. She stood still for only a second before moving to place the bags Alice had handed her before our departure on the counter top, "I could have gotten it."

My smile grew, "I know you could have, I was just offering my assistance."

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"A damsel, you are and always in distress," I countered, sliding in easily next to her to assist in the unpacking of clothing that had been sent back with us.

The same tiny hands that had fumbled upon the wall stilled instantly and she turned sharply to look at me, "I am not always in distress!"

The heat in her eyes and the way her body seemed to becoming instantly erect gave away the idea that she thought I had been haranguing her with my previous comment. I sighed, shaking my head and responded calmly, "You're right, Bella. You're not always in distress-"

Her body relaxed instantly and a slightly smug look flooded her eyes.

"-but you are most of the time."

"I took perfectly good care of myself in Phoenix, Edward. I don't always need your protection."

I smiled softly -sadly, "I know that. I meant that every second you're with me, you're in distress. You often seem to forget just how much of a danger I am to you."

She stilled yet again and turned slowly towards me, staring deep into my eyes as if trying to read my mind. Her hands loosed themselves from around the bright garments she held and let them fall gracefully onto the spotless counter top before they eased slightly upwards to cup just the sides of my face.

They rested there and the warmth from them spread sweetly over my frozen skin. I relaxed to the ever-so-familiar touch and looked down into the very eyes that were looking into mine. We stood that way for moments that felt like the most blissful eternity to ever be imagined before she smiled.

Her lips parted slightly and she took three small breaths before she whispered, "But every damsel in distress has to have a knight in shining armor. Without you, I'd be an incomplete fairy tale."

"Without me, you wouldn't be a damsel in distress," I responded, tiredly.

"No, you're wrong. Without you, I would still be a damsel in distress. I'd be suffering from the lack of the love of my life."

Her words were warm, heart-felt and spoken with a tone of pellucid honesty. I couldn't help but smile and accept it as the end of our tete-a-tete, "I assume, then, that it would be wise for me to begin my duties as knight in shining armor before my damsel finds herself in a distress of inescapable measures."

I began my duties with a kiss that spoke all the words that I couldn't.

_Ich liebe dich._

It never ceases to amaze me how each and every time the sun rises above the horizon floating softly in the air, no matter what, I always seem to find him laying next to me with his arm wrapped protectively around my stomach keeping me plastered to him throughout the night. The cool sensation of his steel chest against my warm back and his undeniably intoxicating aroma soothes me and ever since he started these rendezvous I've awoken happy, without a care in the world. There's only one day that I can remember not feeling him lying next to me beneath my cotton sheets, waking without seeing his stunningly handsome face first, or smelling his addicting fragrance. That was the day I awoke with a violent case of the stomach flu.

The day that I needed him the most, that I had a hazardously high fever of 103.1, that I was puking my brains out and that I desperately craved his touch was the he day that he wasn't there with me. I woke up at three A.M. scalding hot, sweat was dripping off of me and everything was a blur, I honestly thought that I was going to die, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out where he'd gone. I tried to stand, but putting my feet underneath me was such a challenge that I collapsed to the floor, giving up entirely. Then all of the sudden my door flew open and Charlie came running in with a thick maroon bathrobe slung carelessly over his shoulders.

He knelt down close to the floor and flipped me on my back gently, " Bella, honey?" He asked frantically, his hand dabbing at my face, " You're burning up, are you all right? Oh, no, it must be getting worse."

I moaned out in anguish and waved my arm in the air towards the rocking chair and then let it drop to the floor.

" Edward... where is he?" I found myself asking aimlessly, everything was so fuzzy and all of my words came out jumbled, in a slur.

Charlie smiled softly and shoved a pillow underneath my head as he spoke in a reassuring tone, " Edward stayed with you all night, he just ran down to the drug store to pick up more medicine. He'll be back soon"

Just as those words were uttered Edward flew into the room, panic was covering his angelic face when he saw me on the floor. He shoved the paper sack ( which, I assumed contained my medicine )at Charlie, and hoisted me up in his arms with ease, laying me down gently back in the comfort of my bed.

Charlie unloaded the bag and opened the pill bottle silently while Edward fussed over me lovingly.

He caressed my cheek with his icy hand which sent shivers down my boiling spine, giving me some relief, and smiled at me.

" I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," his eyes were full of sympathy for my pain. " I was only gone for a split second, you have horrible timing you know."

I frowned, " I thought you'd finally decided to leave." my voice came out uneven and squeaky, and I could swear I saw a trace of a grin on his face, but decided against it.

He leaned down closer to me, and shook his head slowly which made his scent rapidly spread throughout the air leaving me, if possible, even more breathless than before.

" You don't seem to understand, Bella," Edward murmured close to my face, his breath was heavenly, alike is gorgeous eyes, he seemed to be staring straight into my soul, " Even though I know I should, I can't even begin to imagine having to leave you. I don't plan to, and will never decide to leave unless you ask me to, which you never will. So, therefore, you have no reason to worry."

Before I had a chance to say a single thing he kissed me quickly on my germ covered lips without the slightest trace of being disturbed by how disgusting my breath must have smelled. Just as he pulled away he whispered those three words that made my heart stop, and I knew, without a doubt, that everything he'd said was completely true.

_Te Sakam._

She swatted tenderly at my hand as I reached to push her plate closer to her. The pouty lips that were currently wrapped around the straw of her drink quirked in the corners when I tried, again, to push the plate forward.

"I said I wasn't hungry, Edward," she mumbled from around her straw before taking yet another long sip of her Coke.

She may have been saying that since we'd left my home to visit Port Angeles earlier this afternoon but now, after five hours of shopping with a very enthusiastic Alice, I was doubting the honesty in her statement. With a sigh, I pushed the plate just a little closer, "Just a little, Bella. That's all I'm asking."

Another long sip from her Coke was her stubborn response of 'no'.

Silently convincing myself that she'd eat when she got home, I gave up and sat back in the red leather booth to watch as she finished off her drink with smug grin on her lips. The annoying slurping sound continued on for a few seconds before I quickly cut in with, "Are you trying to bother me?"

Her grin in response only _seemed_ innocent, "You're the one who forced me to come."

"Well, I assume you're done, now seeing as you apparently are not hungry."

"I'm ready to go," she responded lightly, finally pulling the crushed clear straw from between her lips to rest against the side of the glass.

I watched the droplets of water slid down the glass as we waited for the check. Normally, I would simply raise my hand to beckon over the waitress but tonight I was in no rush and willing to patiently wait for her to return.

'Though Bella seems to have other plans,' I mused, entertained by the way she seemed to be fiddling with everything in her hands' reach. I watched her with allay eyes as to not give away any clues that might hint that I was amused by her actions. Her thin fingers lifted a mere inch above the table before dropping sharply down to tap at the mahogany table top. They repeated the process in a wave pattern twice before they scurried over to the clasp either side of the clear glass and shook. The melting ice clanked against the side in a chaotic rhythm while she continued to shake and I continued to watch.

Even during this slightly dazed performance, she looked incandescent and elegant. The dim lighting from above in conjunction with the fluttering light provided by the candle at our table cast a supple, luminous light over her graceful features and highlighted the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of the pony tail she'd created earlier to frame her ineffable face. She was pure-

"What are you looking at?"

I was snatched away from my thoughts by her voice, quiet and demanding, flooding my ears and causing me to tear my gaze from her delicate jaw line to her anxious brown eyes. Shaking my head I replied with, "nothing," before deciding that we had waiting long enough and were in desperate need of that check. I was losing all sense of control sitting here with nothing to look at but her in all of her loveliness.

The waitress -a fragile-looking doe-eyed blonde who I'd only looked at after being forced to- was at my side in an instant asking if there was anything else I'd like and if I was positive that I did not want dessert before handing me the check in the thin leather case. I slipped a twenty-dollar bill in, knowing that the meal Bella had deserted was only about twelve dollars and the drink was only another two before handing the case back to the waitress and telling her to keep the change. My eyes never left Bella's, and I knew that she was fidgeting to get out.

As we exited the restaurant, the warm August breeze ruffling our clothing and hair and scattering her beautiful aroma throughout the air, she visibly relaxed and took a long, deep breath. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, knowing that she didn't like to be openly watched, as she eagerly raised her chin high in the air and let her hair fall gracefully against her back to swing with her steps.

She grinned broadly before saying, "I've been dying to get out of there. The stars looked so gorgeous from the windows of the mall, I just wanted to stare at them."

I glanced up, noting that the stars did indeed look marvelous against the dark blue of the night sky. It seemed almost as if the stars were consuming the aphotic sky with their brilliant white light, destroying it's unnerving qualities to replace them with ardor and warmth.

So very much like her.

I smiled crookedly, turning from the sky to look at her once more, "Yes, gorgeous."

_Eg elska tig._

_ PS: If you didn't read the top, now is the time to do it. ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the severe delay. Cupcakes has been terribly busy as of late and though I wanted to wait on her, I think that it's kind of unfair to you all. So, there are three here instead of the planned set of 6. I've went ahead and just posted mine so that when she returns, she won't have so much pressure to write and will be able to write a set of more mellifluous pieces. Enjoy:

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it. :

-----

Reasons Why I Love You

_By Cupcakes-20 & Wyntermajik_

It's when she mentions it -reminds him of what she would like to become- that he refuses to turn to her. He keeps his eyes away, his back towards her as he refuses her request again and again. Every night, before laying down her head, she asks, knowing that though tonight it may be fruitless, eventually he will change his mind.

Eventually, she hopes, he will see what she means. Realize how deep her love for him truly runs and why she wants what she does. Why she wants nothing more then to be next to him.

_Forever. _

He reminds her, every night after she questions him, that forever is a long time. That his life is not one to be lead by such a beautiful and fragile creature as herself. Her warmth is comforting and he knows she would have been so much better off if he had never interrupted her life. If he had stayed in Denali, after that first day... Waiting the four years until she left, then...

Then, she would be normal. Dating someone like Mike and planning on college. Living a normal life. A _human_ life. A _pleasant_ life.

Internally, she begs for her to understand as if she can read his mind as he reads others'. He grovels with her, clasping the edges of her shirt between his large white hands and waiting for her to understand just what he's trying to explain to her.

She doesn't get it and he knows she never will. She's stubborn. She's hard-headed. She's brave. She's human.

_She's in love._

And he loves her for not understanding.

He loves her for loving him.

_Ayor anosh'ni. _

The light in her eyes had brightened to an impossible shade of brown and her lips fell open swiftly to curve upwards and show a row of straight white teeth. The very smile that made his thoughts run and his un-beating heart jump suddenly in his chest. It was the sheer _magnitude_ of it. The perfect quirk in the corners, the gentle rise of her cheekbones where a soft shade of pink took refuge for the time of her excitement. The way it brightened even the darkest of rooms and fit perfectly in any scene.

He had traveled to the edges of the world, seen the most majestic of buildings, the bluest of seas, the greenest of moors and the tallest of forests and yet there was not a single thing in the world he considered to be more beautiful than Bella with a sincere smile on her face.

The buildings were tainted with the sweat from the workers who had slaved over building them, the sea tainted with the bodies of the drowned, the moors with muddy water and the forests with vicious beasts who cared not for the lives of the innocent.

She, however, was pure.

There was not a person who had slaved over her creation, a ounce of death in her being nor a muddy pond of unknowns. More than anything, she was anything but vicious and cared nothing more but for the lives of the innocent.

It was that purity that made her smile glow, the rose-color to rise and rest lightly on the skin of her cheeks and the perfection to surround such an impossible beauty.

He mused silently, as he watched her sleep, about what she had said earlier when he'd spoken to her about her purity and how he -being the "vicious" creature he declared himself to be- had found such an untainted beauty to fall in love with him. She'd smiled, he remembered, and quietly said, "Perhaps, it's because I'm supposed to show you just how pure _you are_, as well. A measuring stick, of sorts?"

Gazing down at her sleeping form, the tiny quirk at the corners of her mouth and the gentle rise of her pale pink cheeks, he shook his head. "No," he whispered to his sleeping love, "I could never be as pure as you."

_Ma armastan sind.  
_

Watching their wedding again had brought up thoughts that I had always preferred to not entertain. I evaded these thoughts at every chance I was offered until the dark, starless evening as it rained heavily under the bright white moon. It was a time when I found myself lost in them in them -very same thoughts I'd be struggled all day to keep away from my mind- under the thin, silverly layer of light that I had penetrated the seemingly indestructible veil of dark brown limbs and shockingly bright green leaves above. But, the indestructible were always destructed at one point, weren't they? There was always one exception to the definition, I reasoned, watching the icy droplets cling to a bright green leaf; holding on so tight as if it were to be the end if he feel, clinging, clinging, _clinging_ desperately to the smooth, slippery surface as if it had everything in the world to lose an the world itself and more to gain.

It's struggle reminded me of my own, in that moment.

I was clinging desperately to the idea of receiving something I wasn't deserving of. A soul mate for someone as dangerous as myself was unfair to them and selfish of me. Already brought into a life of damnation or not, this would mean being together forever and my family was...different. Your average vampire would never wish to live this life of abstinence. Denying yourself the thing you most craved, training to be able to sustain life among them, covering your tracks so that a human would never figure out what you were, lying to yourself about what you were... It was a long process that almost seemed to be hold enough greatness to be worthy of all the suffering you put into getting it the way that you wished for it to be.

The wind blew, twisting the leave on the tree and letting the droplet slide effortlessly upward.

I stared, mesmerized by the series of events before I smiled, slowly.

"Patience," I whispered quietly to the empty air, "all I need is a rush of wind."

We moved just weeks after to a small town in Washington. It was a little nothing of a place and I found myself once again in the state state I had been in just before in Alaska. Days went by the the flutter of a struggling butterfly's wings and soon enough a year passed.

It was becoming slow, again. The days began passing less like before and more like a weakened caterpillar along a thick branch. I stared off into space, silently, as I pondered all of this while I sat with my siblings at the table in the cafeteria on another one of those seemingly endless days. I was about to turn to Alice to question her about the time when I felt the faint flutter of a breeze toss my hair just slightly and then suddenly, there came a thought from the mind of Jessica Stanley.

My rush of wind had come.

_ Yes kez sirumen.  
_


End file.
